


As the Sun Rises

by goldenhyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, but like still rly sweet and romantic i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenhyuck/pseuds/goldenhyuck
Summary: The most beautiful moments in life, Jaehyun thinks, are these, spent in the bed while the sun starts to rise.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	As the Sun Rises

_The most beautiful moments in life, Jaehyun thinks, are these, spent in the bed while the sun starts to rise._

_As he sees Taeyong writhing under him, his silky hair forming a halo over his head, sweat making his entire form angelic._

_"Hyunie, hyunie please-"_

_"Shhhh, baby," Jaehyun leans down for a kiss as he continues to thrust, each time making Taeyong shudder and whine._

_The kiss was sloppy, messy, and both moan lowly as their tongues meet, teeth clashing and saliva mixing. Taeyong moans again as Jaehyun nibbles on his lip. When Jaehyun pulls away, a string of saliva connects their mouth together. He goes lower down, kissing the expanse of the other's neck, sucking and biting in some places, drawing out more whines from Taeyong. Beautiful, bright bruises were already started to form, a reminder of the time spent together, a brief yet meaningful mark._

_As the sun rises even further up into the sky, the light turns the entire room golden, basking the two in a dream-like glow. Jaehyun can't help but marvel at the sight, Taeyong's entire being basked with the color, his skin transformed into pure light._

_Taeyong shudders, once, twice, before coming hard, vision blurring for a few moments as Jaehyun continues to thrust hard, chasing his own release, kissing every inch of skin he sees. He finally gives in with a desperate moan, Taeyong adding his own to the mix, feeling happy and full._

_Minutes pass. All that is heard is heavy breathing and airy panting. Finally Jaehyun pulls out, earning another whine from the latter. He chuckles, and leans down to kiss the slope of Taeyong's nose._

_"Tired, baby?"_

_Taeyong, barely manages to respond, eyes drooping as he gives a small nod._

_Jaehyun smiles, eyes full of love and admiration, as he settles down on the bed next to hims, arms wrapping around him in a safe embrace._

_Soon, they'll have to get up. Soon, they'll have to turn back into Lee Taeyong and Jung Jaehyun, professional and perfect and fearless._

_But for now, they were just_ _Taeyong and Jaehyun, two lovers caught in each other's embrace, the rest of the world gone._

**Author's Note:**

> yayyyy!!! thank you for reading guys (ノ ͡❛ ͜ʖ ͡❛)ノ  
> sorry this was so cringy, this was my first smut  
> now if you'll excuse me, i'm gonna throw myself off a cliff


End file.
